1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of reservoirs and pumps for dispensing liquids. More particularly, the invention pertains to positive-displacement pumps which are integrated into liquid reservoirs.
2. Description of Related Art
In all beverage dispensers using liquid concentrate, from which beverages are extracted by hot or cold water, the dispensing of the concentrate liquid is done by a “pump”. The most common is a peristaltic pump. The pump is part of the dispenser and the concentrate liquid bag is connected to the pump on one side and the mixing water on the other side via special plastic tubing.
In order to ensure a high quality beverage dispenser it is essential to clean and sanitize especially the concentrate liquid dispensing system periodically to avoid the growth of bacteria which might be harmful to the customers and degrade the quality of the dispensed beverage. In the current liquid concentrate beverage dispensers, the cleaning procedure is labor intensive and requires basic technical skills that in most cases the service personnel do not have. Therefore the cleaning and sanitize procedure is done very rarely.
A second important requirement of a beverage dispenser which uses concentrate liquid is to achieve consistency in the mixing ratio for each cup. This requires concentrate liquid dispensing pump that will be able to change the dispensing rate of the concentrate liquid instantly and with very fine resolution on order of 1% or better. Such a pump is relatively expensive and requires sophisticate controller. Also it is desired to have a pump with large dynamical range.
It is known to the art to use collapsible reservoirs made of plastic bags, usually packaged in a rigid outside container such as a corrugated cardboard box, to hold and dispense various liquids. Such reservoir systems are called “bag-in-box” packaging. Originally developed as disposable containers for battery acid, today they are commonly used for liquid concentrate for beverage dispensers such as liquid concentrate coffee for coffee machines, beverage syrup for soda fountain carbonated drink dispensers, concentrate for coin-operated soda machines, etc. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,937 “Syrup Distributing System” for a bag-in-box syrup system for beverage dispensers.
The bag-in-box reservoir is also known for dispensing various non-food liquids such as hand soap in rest room wall dispensers, photographic chemicals, liquid toner for copiers, printing ink and colorant, liquid detergent for commercial dishwashers, etc. Most often, bag-in-box reservoirs are fitted with simple spouts or valves or quick-disconnect fittings for providing a connection to the bag and sealing the opening when the bag is not in use.
The bag-in-box reservoir system allows the reservoir (bag) to collapse within the container (box) as the liquid is withdrawn. Thus, no provision needs to be made for allowing air into the reservoir to break a vacuum, as would be required for rigid-reservoir systems. This means that the liquid in the bag remains unaffected by outside air until the liquid is dispensed, providing a longer life and fresher product, in the case of food concentrates.
It is known to include a pump or valve as part of a removable fluid reservoir in a dispensing system. These pumps are often incorporated into the reservoir structure, or built into a spout, dispensing tube or cap for the reservoir. In some cases, the pumps are designed to be disposable or recyclable with the reservoir. Some examples are shown in the following US patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,833 “Method and Apparatus for Controlling Intermittent Fluid Flow” (1941) shows a solenoid-actuated valve in a hospital intranasal feeding system. A solenoid coil surrounds the tube leading from the drip bottle, and valve is formed by a metallic member in the tube. The metallic member is reciprocated by electrical pulses in the coil, releasing quantities of liquid when the solenoid is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,255 “Liquid Measuring Device” (1959) is a washing-machine detergent dispenser. A solenoid coil surrounds an armature in a chamber, all formed into cap of detergent bottle. Detergent fills the chamber when the solenoid is inactive, allowing the armature to block the outflow from the chamber. When the coil is actuated, the armature moves up, blocking detergent flow into the chamber, and allowing the chamber to drain, dispensing a measured portion of detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,166 “Dispenser for Liquids” (1966) shows a valve within an elongated spout of a jar for a liquid dispenser. A coil surrounds the spout and reciprocates the valve: “. . . while it oscillates the armature acts not unlike the plunger of a pump and actually forces the liquid through the nipple . . . is of particular advantage when the liquid is coffee extract . . .” If this design were used in a bag-in-box application, air can enter from the bottom of the spout when the valve is up—vents are provided in the rigid jar used in this patent which are not available in the bag-in-box. Also, this design relies on the liquid height in the vented jar to return the valve to its seat, so that the amount of liquid dispensed would vary depending on the amount of liquid in the reservoir, which would make it difficult to dispense consistent amounts of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,982 “Metered Dispensing of Liquids” (1983) uses a coil surrounding a dispensing tube. A disk-like armature is attracted by the coil to compress a bellows in the tube to pump liquid. This design requires one-way valves above and below the bellows, which can become clogged, especially with more viscous liquids like concentrated beverages or soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,987 “Portion Control Liquid Dispenser” (1984) uses a solenoid coil surrounding a valve armature in a tube from a bag-in-box. The armature is purely a valve, and liquid runs out of the bag by gravity when the valve is open, it is not pumped. This is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,131 “Liquid Dispenser” (1990), which is a soap dispenser which also uses a solenoid coil to operate an armature acting as a valve in the bag tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,047 “Pump and Mixing Device for Liquids” (1992) is part of a juice dispensing system in which a plastic reservoir for juice concentrate is sold with an integrated disposable pump. A single compressible chamber acts as a pump, compressed by a lever arm leading from a motor. The pump design of this patent requires one-way valves, with the disadvantages explained previously. A continuation-in-part, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,309 “One Way Valve with Unitary Valve Element” (1994) shows details of a number of embodiments of these valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,801 “Juice Concentrate Package for Postmix Dispenser” (1997) is another example of a disposable pump which is part of a bag-in-box system. The pump is a “Progressive Cavity” pump.